A Spider Romance
by SaiyaCat
Summary: Because it Bother's me That there aren't any From our world OC story's. Read If ya Want too!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Inuyasha, But I Do Own my Own Characters that i make Up. I have never writen and Inuyasha fanfic before so if its terrible then Oh well thats to bad. This story is set as Somebody from our world getting sucked into the Inuyasha Universe, not from Kagomes future world. It won't be really following the anime/manga. Naraku will be in his final body form. Please Enjoy! "Talking" 'Thinking'

It was Dark and stormy night and Emily was watching her favorite Show Inuyasha the Final act in the living room. "Yaa, Go Naraku kick ass" she screamed at the t.v. 'man i love this show almost all the guys are hot' she thought. A few hour's later she was ready for bed. Streching she yawned 'It would be so cool to live there, well ya know if it was real hehe', Emily was in a deep sleep and wasn't aware when a portal opened and sucked her in.

Inuyasha and the gang where in kaedes village when they saw a light by the sacred Tree. "What the hell was that" Inuyasha said as he sniffed the air picking up strange magic and a female's scent. "I don't know but i think we should go investigate it", Kagome said. the rest agreed. when they made it they saw a young women with purple hair braided hair sleeping. "Its a Girl," remarked Sango "and she Beautiful" Miroku . . *Slap* "Ow, what i do wrong" Shippo snickered "you opened your mouth". "i smell some strange magic before but it's gone now" Inuyasha and the other agreed it would be a good idea to take to kaedes to get some answers in the morning. Emily awoke to the smell of something wonderful. 'hmmm that smell good . . wait a sec i live alone' her eyes snaped open as she shot up to be obviously not her bed. Eye's going comicly wide as she stared at Kaede in shock. Looking around dazed seeing anime charaters from her show she did what any senseable person would do. *AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH* she screamed wakeing everbody that was sleeping. they all jumped into fighting stances." Where's the danger" Inuyasha shouted looking about claws at the ready.

Well, thats all for now. I hope you liked it and sorry if the any of the Characters are OOC. Please Review Thank You For Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but i do own my OC's. "Talking" 'Thinking'

Emily stared at them after she let out that scream. They all calmed down when they realized that there was no Danger. "Why did you scream", Inuyasha grumbled. She stood

and walked up to inu. Grabbing and rubbing his ears. "HEY, STOP THAT" he bellowed. A Few snickers followed. smacking her hands away "Who are you and where did you come

from did you come through the well?" they all stared at her. 'how do I answer that, well maybe just my name for now' "My Name is Emily, as for where I come from a different

universe and what does a well have to do with where come from". (A different universe) they all thought together. "I don't know where I am or how I got here" Emily replied.

"Well you can stay with us for now my name is Kagome that's Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha and Keade". they all waved at there names being called. "It's Nice to meet you

all" 'This is so AWSOMELIKEOMG' 'ok calm down don't want Inuyasha smelling my excitement' "lets break our fast and head out those jewel shards aren't going to find

themselves" Inuyasha said. they all ate and talked. Blueishgreen eye's looked around the village as they passed through. Pulling Up the Big Yellow Backpack Emily hurried to

catch up to them. 'Man this thing is heavy but i got to pull my own weight if i want to survive here.' Later that night while everyone was sleeping Emily decided to explore a

little. 'It's so Dark out but the moon is so pretty and the stars like wow.' standing on a hill of grass the campsite barely in sight she didn't even notice saimyosho flying away. In

a different and much darker place Naraku was Contemplating his next scheme, He's saimyosho delivered it's massage. 'Hhmm interesting' Naraku pondered who this new woman could be.

Well thats all for now hope you enjoy it it sucks i know. Please Review!


End file.
